Top That!
by XxAmilea.M.McKinnonxX
Summary: "Never let your older brother and best friend have an impromptu singing competition. Especially when said older brother snuck firewhiskey into his drink, with the help of his twin, when you Mum wasn't looking." Drunkeness, Ginny POV, Fred/OC, Songfic


**A/N: I listen to songs when I write, and I was listening to my Glee: Warblers Album when I got the most amazing idea for a fanfic. Here it is!**

**Warning: Contains Fred/OC, drunkenness, songs that do not belong to me, and hints of Ron/Hermione**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Or any of the songs for that matter? Nope, just Ami, people. I only own Ami. (I also don't own Glee, just saying.)**

Never, ever, let your older brother and best friend have an impromptu singing competition at one in the morning. Especially when said brother snuck Firewhiskey into his drink, with the help of his twin, when your Mum wasn't looking.

This was Ginny's train of thought as she watched Ami singing into the Karaoke machine's microphone. Ami had her usual upbeat attitude, as she sang something by some Muggle artist. Ginny walked over to Hermione, who had an amused smile on her face. "What is she singing now?"

"Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, but she's doing the cover by some T.V Show. Glee, I think it's called…"

You see, this whole thing started when Ami, bored, walked onto the make-shift stage. (Made of couch cushions and such. It had really been used when Sirius made a "New Years Eve" speech, when ended in him passing out and falling off stage, leaving Lupin to drag him away to a different couch.) The Karaoke machine was turned on, Ami's IPod plugged in, and soon enough, Ami was singing along to something from her playlist. Fred, not about to be undone, jumped up after she was finished and found something to sing. Ami rebutted with something else and on and on it went. So far, Fred had sung two songs and Ami was on her third. Ginny was amused to find that the songs went from party songs to more…romantic selections.

_**You make me; feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream. **_

_**The way you turn me on.**_

_**I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back.**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

_**My heart stops, when you look at me. **_

_**Just one touch.**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

_**Imma get your heart racin' in my skin tight jeans**_

_**Be your Teenage Dream tonight.**_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. **_

_**Be your Teenage Dream tonight.**_

Ami's showy voice finished, and she shot a smirk at Fred before skipping off the "stage."

Fred walked up, thought for a moment as he scanned the available songs, and then broke into a grin. A very drunk-looking grin. The music started with dramatic background vocals.

_***Bum Bum Bum Bum. Bum Bum Bum Bum.***_

_**Ooooooh**_

_***Ba Dada Bum***_

_**Baby girl, where're ya at? Got no strings, got men attached.**_

_***Ba Dada Bum***_

_**Can't stop that feelin' for long, no. **_

_**Mmmm.**_

_***Ba Dada Bum***_

_**You're makin' dogs wanna beg, breaking them off your fancy legs. **_

_***Ba Dada Bum***_

_**They make you feel right at home, now.**_

_**Oh**_

_**See all these illusions just take us too long.**_

_**And I want it bad…**_

_**Because you walk pretty,**_

_**Because you talk pretty,**_

'_**Cause you make me sick,**_

_**And I'm not leavin'**_

_**Till you're leavin'**_

_**Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin'**_

_**Askin' for a raise**_

_**Well does she want me to carry her home now?**_

_**So does she want me to buy her things?**_

_**On my house, on my job, **_

_**On my loot, shoes, my shirt,**_

_**My crew, my mind, My father's last name?**_

_**When I get you alone**_

_***Lone***_

_**When I get you you'll know, baby**_

_***Know***_

_**When I get you alone**_

_***Lone* **_

_**When I get you alone**_

"Oh dear lord." Hermione whispered, glancing at Ginny.

"Is he seriously that drunk?" Ginny said, equally shocked.

Ami, on the other hand, was fighting back giggles as she mouthed the words along. She loved this song, and Fred was too cute when he was drunk.  
>Ginny glanced around the room, hoping that her Mum wouldn't know that her brother had obviously had way too much to drink. She saw the adults looking amused. All that were left, that is. Most had left the party soon after Midnight, or had never come in the first place. Ginny knew that Fred was on his way to joining Sirius on the couch, passed out until morning.<p>

Fred was shooting flirty looks Ami's way as he slurred the words to the song. Ami, on the other hand, could hardly contain her laughter.

_***Ba Dada Dum***_

_**Baby girl, you da shhh…**_

_**That makes you my equivalent.**_

_***Ba Dada Dum***_

_**Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,**_

_**All Right.**_

_***Ba Dada Bum***_

_**All my dawgs talkin' fast, **_

_**Ain't you got some photographs?**_

_***Ba Dada Dum***_

'_**Cause you shook that room like a star, now**_

_**Yes you did, Yes you did!**_

_**All these intrusions just take us too long,**_

_**And I want you so bad…**_

_**Because you walk city, **_

_**Because you talk city,**_

'_**Cause you make me sick**_

_**And I'm not leavin',**_

_**Till you're leavin'**_

_**So I pray to something she ain't bluffin' **_

_**Rubbing up on me**_

_**Well does she want me to make a vow?**_

_**Check it.**_

_**Well does she want me to make it now?**_

_**On my house, on my job,**_

_**On my loot, shoes, my voice, **_

_**My crew, my mind, my father's last name?**_

_**When I get you alone **_

_***Lone***_

_**When I get you you'll know, babe**_

_***Know***_

_**When I get you alone**_

_***Lone***_

_**When I get you alone**_

_***Ba Dada Bum.***_

_***Ba dada Bum***_

_***Ba Dada Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum***_

_**When I get you Alooooooone.**_

_***Ba Dada Bum***_

Fred finished the song by jumping off the stage and sliding, on his knees, to stop right in front of Ami. He looked very pleased as he grinned up at her and said, with minimal slurring.

"Top that."

At that, he fell forward, passed out.

Ami just smiled, placed a couch pillow under his head, and walked over to Ginny.

"Well, that was certainly amusing."

"Certainly amusing? He all but declared his love for you! You should have kissed him!" Ginny replied. She had gotten over the whole "your best friend likes your older brother" thing years ago, and was now bent on getting them together.

Ami shrugged, smiling. "He was drunk out of his mind, it's a wonder he managed to sing all the words and stay semi on-tempo."

Ginny rolled her eyes and threw her hands up, sighing and mumbling to herself something about "useless"

Hermione, however, was glancing at Ron, wondering if a song would help with him.

George was just as drunk as Fred had been, but had, unfortunately missed the excitement. He was chatting with a coat rack excitedly, apparently thinking it was a pretty girl.

Ami just smiled, looking over at Fred. "You know what?" She whispered, half to herself and half to the passed out boy. "I don't think I can top that, even if I tried."

**A/N: Songs are Teenage Dream, and When I Get You Alone. Both versions are the Glee versions. Anybody think it's good? It's hopelessly short, but I think it's cute.**

***'s signal the background vocals.**


End file.
